


Luv Song

by danegen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Misha Collins rocked SPN fandom like a hurricane, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danegen/pseuds/danegen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey fandom, there goes your boyfriend. (From back when Misha was the new shiny.)</p><p>Warning for embarrassment squick. And Twitter. (That was funny two years ago, I swear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luv Song

Download link at [Livejournal](http://danegen.livejournal.com/46641.html)

Password is minion


End file.
